Remote sensing systems for vehicular applications are becoming more widely known and used. For example, remote sensing systems are known which use radar, lidar, or vision-based technologies for applications such as adaptive cruise control, collision avoidance, collision warning, lane departure, or improved night vision. In applications where cameras are employed, they are commonly configured to be mounted behind the windshield in the interior of the vehicle such that the cameras are protected from outside elements such as weather which may interfere with their ability to detect images. In particular, the cameras are often arranged such that they are within the sweep path of the windshield wipers to provide the best possible clarity for camera imaging. At the same time, however, the wiper blades themselves can pose imaging difficulties. Specifically, the wiper blades temporarily obstruct the camera view and may be interpreted as a detected object in the case of collision avoidance systems, or may render the image useless in the case of a night vision system or other visual aide to the driver.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved vehicle imaging processing system and method which eliminates imaging system interference from vehicle windshield wiper operation.